


Doomed affair

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Draco’s den, F/M, Tragedy, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Ron and Astoria were together for years when tragedy struck. Ron now must survive without his love





	Doomed affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for roll a drabble on Draco’s Den! Prompt: Ron Weasley/Astoria Greengrass- Tragedy

Ron stood at the back of the cemetery in shock, he still couldn’t believe that she had been telling the truth when she said there was a curse on her. Astoria and Ron had been secretly seeing each other since fifth year in Hogwarts and they had been hiding from their houses. 

The war had just started and they were being forced into it all too young. They had built a connection in those first few months and over the years it grew to something more. During the final year of the war was the hardest on their relationship and then Astoria had dumped the marriage contract on him and he thought they were finished. 

But then she surprised him and said she didn’t want to marry Malfoy, that she loved him and only him and they continued their affair in secret for many years. And now he stood watching her coffin sink into the ground, knowing that he could never show his true feelings. 

He would leave as soon as she was fully laid to rest and no one would ever know that he was there. That was the way it had to be. To keep Astoria in a good light and for her son to grow up not hating his mother. 

No. Ron had to deal with his grief on his own and try and move on. Hermione and his marriage had been hard but he would now chuck himself into it fully and not let on that there was anyone else. 

Ron and Astoria had been doomed from the start. 

Ron walked away- letting one final tear drop for his lost love. 


End file.
